cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Centrist16
Hi! If you'd like to message me, I would prefer you do so at my talk page (link provided above) over at the Constructed Worlds Wiki. Thanks! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] Re: Your edits Lol, it happened again, see action=historysubmit&diff=418551&oldid=399213}} these changes. Since it always replaces things like "airplane" and "video game," and I've never seen it happen for anyone else, I would guess it has something to do with whatever Internet connection you are using. Perhaps it has some strange censor that removes words. It only started recently, so maybe it could be your school one? In any case, I recommend you check over edits you make and put back in anything that gets removed (that is, if it doesn't just get taken out again). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:15, Sunday, 11 September 2011 ( ) RE: Not Another Heading Hi Justin, While joining your RP is definitely tempting, I'm afraid that I will have to say no. I'm only doing edits at the moment since Thanksgiving is on Monday (Canada has it earlier than the US), so I have some free time at the moment. Once that's done, though, I won't have any time (or energy) to handle even one RP. I do not plan on returning to CNRP due to this reason - the 'new' Disparu will be entirely self-contained save for references to Grossgermania (and possibly JBR if you'd like), and will be mostly done for fun, rather than for serious roleplaying. Again, I'd like to apologize for not being able to join. I wish you and the others the very best for your RP. Pikachurin Talk • 00:33, Sunday, 9 October 2011 (ET) Re: New template I thought you wanted to learn to make these yourself? :P Sounds like a good idea though considering how many pages you have. It'd just use a simple #switch as I've used in several templates (for example, ). To get you started, it'll look something like this: } |President = president's name here |Chancellor = chancellor's name here ... |ViceMonarchy = vice monarchy here }} Hope this helps, and have fun :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:41, Wednesday, 12 October 2011 ( ) Re:Greetings from STOP I will think about this great offer I need the talk with government official in my nation to agree on this. (Role Playing) Sure I'll join. SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY ON STOP FORUM http://s15.zetaboards.com/Sunshine_Treaty/single/?p=8072523&t=7099426 URGENT, READ IT. Zabuza825 (talk • ) 23:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Beijing Gehua CATV Network is continuing to access the forums. We may need to deal with this ourselves. Zabuza825 (talk • ) 22:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) NCR Union NCR Union is a stub and it doesn't even exist anymore, but a ton of pages link to it because it was formerly a member of STOP. Is there any way that some content could be added to the page because of the nation's participation in STOP, or should I delete it and just remove the links? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:37, Thursday, 27 October 2011 ( ) Help Hey, I'm having trouble registering to STOP. When I tried to enter the confirmation code, an ad was blocking the way that I couldn't get rid of. --Religion101 (talk • ) 01:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Religion101 RE:RE:Help Yeah thats perfect, thanks OK, so I joined. What can I do now? --Religion101 (talk • ) 07:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Religion101 Re: War Articles Not a problem man :) it happens to us all from time to time. }} }} December 10,2011 (ET) RE: Project Wiki clean up Thanks Justin, i'll most likely be going through the Color team history pages and updating them today, if you want we can make a page with headers for days we "worked" and in bullet style format say what categories/work was done that day to prevent us from going over the same areas. I started something like this User:RogalDorn#Project Wiki clean up do to me posting this from my phone i cant rename that link because i dont have the vertical bar on my phones keyboard. Anywho it also has what categories ive gone through and whats on my plate. After i get through the color alliance categories we'll see where that takes goes. Thanks justin }} }} December 28,2011 (ET) Request to join (Howiter1) STOP... XD... I like the title... STOP!!!!! STOP THAT!!! STOP!!!! STOP GRIEFING! XD okay I'm done. But anyways, I'd love to join STOP! I am a roleplayer myself, and been roleplaying for nearly 3 years now. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Theres a problem though... Valencia is NOT within the former USA or North America nor Asia. It's in Europe... ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Active contributor list Hey Justin, I'm compiling a list of active wiki contributors and I was wondering if you could assist me. I know you guys in STOP are indeed active contributors but sadly, I don't really know any outside of you and Bobo. The list is on my Sandbox. I'm thinking about adding a "notes" column regarding their status, like if someone does pretty much only CNRP but they're an active contributor that could be annotated. If they're an alliance's "Go-to guy" for updating their wiki pages and etc that could be annotated too. (like Mompson is NpO's guy and Keshav is Valhalla's guy). If you want to actually add the rows or if you want to provide links to user pages and I add the rows I don't mind. Also, being that the STOP guys are active contributors I was wondering if you could link them to the village pump and have them share their opinions on the achievements topic. I'm not trying to sway opinions one way or another, just trying to get active contributors to put in their 2 cents about our wiki. Thanks, I really appreciate it Justin! RogalDorn talk 20:40, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) Observer status in STOP Hey Justin, I saw that there are "observer" states in STOP, how does that work exactly? I couldn't find any information on what they do etc on the main STOP page. Just curious :P RogalDorn talk 19:45, Wednesday, 25 January 2012 ( ) :Hrmm, why would someone choose to be simply an observer and not a signatory? I don't quite get it why someone wouldn't just be a full member. RogalDorn talk 23:08, Saturday, 28 January 2012 ( ) Ahhh okay, so One roleplayer might roleplay as a nation who's a signatory and as a nation who's an observer sometimes. I see. That's nifty. RogalDorn talk 23:39, Saturday, 28 January 2012 ( ) Re: Map Done. Michael von Preußen | talk New Disparu Hi Justin, After nearly half a year of procrastinating, I have finally integrated (somewhat) RPs involving New Disparu into my own storyline. The story of New Disparu is detailed in Disparu › Second Quiet Revolution. Admittedly, since its written from a Disparuean perspective, it's a bit harsh on JBR's actions. I'd like to point out that this history is written from an in-character point of view; out-of character, I found the RP pretty interesting for reasons I've stated before. Anyways, I'd like to hear your opinion on Disparu's interpretation of New Disparu, and if there's any problems or concerns, please let me know. :) Pikachurin Talk • 22:55, Sunday, 11 March 2012 (ET) STOP Forum Domain Problems It appears that we are currently experiencing problems with our cn-stop.tk domain, as such I have temporarily reverted the domain to http://s15.zetaboards.com/Sunshine_Treaty/. I am currently working to solve the problem ASAP, sorry for any inconvenience this causes. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 00:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) poke Justin! haven't seen you in a while, I hope you're doing well :) RogalDorn talk 10:25, Friday, 25 May 2012 (EST) :Oh gotcha :) I'm glad you're still around hehe. I saw your nation got deleted so I feared the worst D: Are you done with CN or are you going to remake the united states of jbr? RogalDorn talk 09:49, Saturday, 26 May 2012 (EST) Good to see you back. I simplified the code for the JBR Gov2 template (shouldn't affect you at all) and fixed the other one you edited. Let me know if you want any other template help or whatever, you know I love working on them :P. If I may make a request: could you, before adding too much new stuff, make some of your stuff that's on and also update the STOP pages (I'm still listed as a member on many of them, I think :P). Thanks, and again welcome back o/ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 02:11, Wednesday, 13 June 2012 ( ) Re: Maps I'll try to get to this tonight. While looking over the old maps, I noticed I seem not to have included the North American possessions of JBR on the world map; was this done by accident, or did you specifically tell me not to? I can't recall why you would have, so I'm assuming it was my error, but I'm curious now. :P Michael von Preußen | talk :Also, one further question: although your instructions for how to 'mock up' the borders of Bowasia seem to indicate a significantly eastern frontier for the country, when attempting to directly replicate the borders depicted on its map, it would appear it borders JBR along the eastern extent of Arizona. Should it? Michael von Preußen | talk :And another question; , which is completely surrounded by inland, is not included within your stated boundaries for the Confederation of Greater Guinea, even though the latter country is. Was this by design, or an error? Michael von Preußen | talk ::I have update both the world map and the map of JBR. For Bowasia's boundaries, I used approximations of their map boundaries, adjusting the western extent of their Canadian holdings to roughly include Manitoba, cut the real-life Mexican border into their southern border, and left an extent of territory between your countries. Let me know if you need anything altered. Michael von Preußen | talk Re: facepalm : Re: Post-Dissolution Sphere I have already did Excuse me! Why did you say i vandlized Post Dissolution Sphere ten days ago? :Sorry about the lack of response, I wasn't really sure what was going on and was waiting to see if anything happened. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:24, Wednesday, 1 August 2012 ( ) Give me the link again Well im sorry, but i wanted to join the PDS, and my country i created had the countries that i deleted. I Really, want to join, tell me how countries like bowasia, united states JBR, and the deltorian republic joined the PDS Thank you, my ally, the 3DS fans, wants to join to, so send a message to Steveruler2 about if he could or why he can't. I Have posted an application, hopefully im accepted. Oh, i keep clicking post topic, there's no "post reply" Yes :( whoops, looks like i already posted, srry bout that does it usally take this long? im sorry things didnt work out on the PDS, could we still be friends? user inquiring about PD sphere Hey Justin I thought I would just drop by and leave you a message that User:Grester has expressed interest in the P-D sphere and getting involved with it. Also, is your nation in CN still around or not so much anymore? :3 take care! good alliance pages Heya Justin! I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:11,9/11/2012 (UTC) im sorry things didnt work out on the PDS, could we still be friends? My New Sphere PM'ed you, i didnt get any guide, could you mind helping me? Chao101 (talk • ) 14:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Very much apologize to you, Chao101 -- I wanted to message Justin Vuong, but I accidentally posted under your heading "My New Sphere"... please excuse! Hello Mr. Vuong My little nation-state (Kern/UFPNS) was born out of my imagination and your assistance a couple of years ago. In the ensuing months I have continually embellished it with more and more socio-political stuff. I invite you to read it. In post-Dissolution RPG terms, I would like to remain as a sovereign entity in south-central Caifornia, on the northern border of USofJBR. I have expanded slightly toward the Pacific coast in order to secure ocean access and the Diablo Canyon nuclear power plant. In "real-life" terms, I want to thank you for your help. Also, I'm curious -- is the USofJBR about to undergo major edits and revisions? With all those "strike-outs"? Sincerely, Premier Alejandro Vaslov (Kern/UFPNS) Vaslov (talk • ) 18:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Kev11sky Vaslov (talk • ) 18:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Kev11sky Party logos I randomly noticed that Category:Political parties of the United States of JBR had a bunch of unused party logos in it. :S They look really nice. :P Pikachurin Talk • 15:55, Sunday, 3 March 2013 (ET) ::o..... Michael von Preußen | talk :Nice! I, for one, would like to see these logos. :P Pikachurin Talk • 18:11, Sunday, 3 March 2013 (ET) ::Permissions expired. :( ::And holy crap, you have a lot of CNRPers in the PDS. Wow. Pikachurin Talk • 22:05, Sunday, 3 March 2013 (ET) :::They're beautiful. :') Pikachurin Talk • 15:56, Monday, 4 March 2013 (ET) Ok :P I really didn't want this to happen, but if thats how you and your PDS friends want to go, then its on. Its a SPHERE war! Chao101 (talk • ) 22:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :WoW, you're really nice for someone who has created an opposing community justin, i really haven't been successful with all the recruiting so i really thank you for that, but the only reason is because you have taken up most of the role-players and i have taken up 3, and the rest just don't wanna join :P. and great suggestion with the ad-like media image, did you make one of your own? Chao101 (talk • ) 23:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::You said message you when i finished my ad? well i finished. its on the new photos page on the CN wiki. Chao101 (talk • ) 23:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) i gotta ask. What about Kovrov, Zabuza, Boredchair, and the one who controls Pelicania? Aren't they still active members? Chao101 (talk • ) 00:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) oh ok. wow what a minority, and i thought there were more. Chao101 (talk • ) 01:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) JUSTIN, THIS IS IMPORTANT hey so i took a look at your forums (don't h8 me for it, btw cool new look you designed), and i see pelican and bowwow just insulting and talking about me, and i just wanted to bring it up. i know we are at "war" and stuff, but this is really getting out of hand. i realized i done stuff on pds that got me to get banned (and then formed my newly ultimate sphere), but powwow and pelly are acting like little kids, and its retarded, not to mention i only checked your forums once this year :/. so please do something about it. Chao101 (talk • ) 21:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) why friday? Chao101 (talk • ) 20:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Justin! What's up? I haven't seen you in a long time! I hope everything is going swimmingly. Cheers, Rogal talk 07:28,5/1/2013 (UTC) wb good news for you justin i have decided to abandon and leave the Axis-Allied Sphere, as it has not been successful enough for me to approve joining. I am now officially leaving the Sphere, meaning that the PDS will be the Supreme Sphere in CN. Unless someone take the AAS over, there will be no more competition for you anymore. - :) Cheers Chao101 (talk • ) 20:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) still lurking eh? Well that's good :) Hopefully everything is going alright with you Justin. Cheers, — RogalDorn 22:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) whisperback